<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Was Dogma by ahsokathegray</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647485">It Was Dogma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsokathegray/pseuds/ahsokathegray'>ahsokathegray</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, rexsoka - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Umbara (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:48:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsokathegray/pseuds/ahsokathegray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain discharged clone saw something he shouldn’t have. Anakin becomes aware of this, and discovers what Dogma knows about a certain Captain and Commander.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Was Dogma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class=""><p> </p>
<p></p><div class=""><p><strong><em>Pairing</em></strong>: Rexsoka</p></div><div class=""><p><strong><em>Warnings:</em></strong> minor language, reference to sexual activities</p></div><div class=""><p><strong><em>Word Count:</em></strong> 2,200</p></div><div class=""><p><strong><em>A/N:</em></strong> takes place a short time after the Umbara arc</p>
<hr/></div><div class=""><p>“Dogma, I’m not going to ask you a second time,” the General threatened behind clenched teeth, “Give me an answer or so <em>help</em> me I’ll get you a worse sentence than the <em>mild</em> one you’ve already been given.”</p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>Doing the right thing was of the utmost importance to Dogma. He’d never once lied to anyone or tried to take short cuts. A lot of the men didn’t like this trait of his. He’d turned them in for each of the smallest infractions his brothers had committed. However, Dogma was hesitant this time. It was part of the reason he’d been discharged from service. The other men were tight-lipped and the General knew they didn’t respond well to threats, even if they <em>were</em> aware he’d been bluffing. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Even in a holding cell on Kamino, he still retained these traits. He saw the err in his part on Umbara and it had changed him for the better. Skywalker didn’t blame him for Krell or anything that had happened during their time there, but he was still a Jedi and Dogma wasn’t about to decline him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>No. Dogma knew the secret, too. Except, General Skywalker <em>knew</em> that Dogma was a stickler for doing the right thing and following the rules. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He cursed ever walking in on the Captain’s conversation with some of the other men right after Umbara. Likewise, he knew that they weren’t too thrilled about his knowledge on the subject either. It probably gave them all peace of mind that he was now locked away. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The General’s threat was harsh, but the one Captain Rex had set in place was one he was much more afraid of. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Perhaps, that one wouldn’t come to fruition if he let it slip now… Maybe the perceivably perfect Captain would be dealt with for his crimes before he had a chance to make true on his threat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dogma cleared his throat, “With all due respect, General, I understand the urgency of the situation and the gossip you’ve undoubtedly heard amongst the men, but I have to request we discuss this in private.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Anakin’s wild eyes followed where Dogma was looking. There were men in cells everywhere, and it hadn’t gone unnoticed that a Jedi had made a big deal of going to the detention cell block on Kamino and requested one of the men. Captain Rex had accompanied Skywalker and was nearby, however, was auspiciously unaware of the pair’s discussion.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Five minutes in a private room. <em>Now</em>,” the General seethed towards Lama Su.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once she sealed the blast doors behind them, Dogma was vomiting the truth of what had been occurring in the ever-beloved Torrent Company. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A mutiny. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The fire that was always present in Anakin was now noticeably present, heightened, with what Dogma had revealed about both his padawan and his Captain. <em>The Captain and Commander</em>. Anakin couldn’t even fathom what was going through either of their minds. The only conclusion he could draw was that <em>nothing</em> was.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rex was bred for war and, while his age was an odd issue, he had still dared to abandon his conditioning. He was his most trusted soldier, and <em>friend</em>. How could he deceive not only his General, but GAR Intel and the Kaminoans as well?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Then there was Ahsoka! The padawan he’d had since she was only fourteen. He considered her a sister and always assumed the men felt the same. Despite her getting older, she still felt like that same reckless youngling he’d met on Christophsis. How could she not trust him with this? How could she allow herself to condone a <em>relationship</em>?! That term was still very uncomfortable for him to apply to Ashoka. Sure, she was about the right age, but not that long ago she would’ve thought the notion hilarious.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He didn’t even know if he should even bring up the topic of attachment because he’d been breaking that rule for years. Padmé would have benevolent guidance for him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you for your compliance, Dogma. It is very much appreciated. I’m sorry you have to be here. I don’t think it’s right,” Anakin praised with his arms still crossed and his voice stern.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dogma gave him a curt nod and headed for the exit. Before reaching the panel, the General warned him to not withhold information again, and dismissed him to return back into the hands of the guards.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Before he’d reunited with his wife, Anakin had considered calling in Ahsoka and Rex separately. However, after her wise council, Padmé suggested that they be met with together and then pulled aside individually. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Anakin had protested the idea in the beginning, as well as some of her other suggestions, but eventually came around. Her calm collectiveness was the perfect match to his careless anger and brisk outbursts. If he hadn’t consulted his beautiful senator wife beforehand, the happy <em>couple</em> might not have listened to him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He had figured out a while ago that no matter how much he wanted to act on the spot, coming to Padmé first always benefited him in the long run. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Anakin channeled the force to maintain composure as he made his way to The Resolute. The information that had been swimming around his head for a few days was about to be addressed, and his padawan and Captain were already onboard the flagship awaiting his arrival. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Having a few days to process everything definitely helped, but it didn’t quell the urge to need to speak to them about it as soon as the opportunity presented itself. He was silently thankful that the mission had a large number of Hyperspace hours ahead. The three of them would have a considerable amount of time to calm their presumed nerves before deploying. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Captain and Commander were both in the briefing room when Anakin arrived. He couldn’t deny the surge of annoyance at finding they were alone. If he hadn’t been aware of what was between them, he’d never assume anything suspicious was going on. Their actions were entirely standard and <em>unwaveringly</em> convincing. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“General,” Rex saluted in perfect form. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Anakin nodded at the man and looked toward Ahsoka, “Snips.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She gave him a small smile, “Anakin. How was your leave?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’d have to start the conversation sometime. “Ahsoka. Rex. That’s almost what I want to discuss, but we have more important things to address right now.” He waited a beat and observed them closely. Ahsoka’s stoic force signature felt as though it might falter in its integrity.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It has come to my attention that the <em>Captain</em> and the <em>Commander</em> of the 501st Legion are actively compromising the unyielding laws that have been put in place by not just GAR Intel, but the Jedi Order as a whole. It pains me to know such a devastating truth that could strip both of you of your ranks and titles!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ahsoka wore an expression he’d never before seen on her. Distress. He slid his gaze over to the Captain in scrutiny. The man had gone ghostly pale. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Anakin cleared his throat and continued his onslaught, “If the Jedi Council or the Kaminoans discover this truth, the entire Republic, and quite possibly, the Separatists  will have this knowledge! It could be used against us. I <em>know</em> both of you are familiar with the risks and the danger that this puts not just you, but <em>everyone</em> in! For starters, Ahsoka you could lose your place as a padawan and be relocated to the Archives! <em>Captain</em>, you could be court martialed, reconditioned, mind-wiped, or <em>executed</em> for this crime!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Master, if I may interject, what exactly are you accusing us of?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The look Ahsoka received was one out for blood. Anakin’s eyes were red-rimmed and his jaw was locked tight. It was a bold move to act upon the role of ignorance.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t play coy with me Ahsoka! You know <em>exactly</em> what I’m referring to and I <em>know</em> the Captain is aware of the topic as well. I need to know just how long the two of you have been,” the words were suddenly trapped in his throat, “How long have you two been <em>fucking</em>?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Anakin’s choice of vocabulary put a blush in Ahsoka’s cheeks. He’d found out, but how? How was his perception so base and only surface deep? She attempted to look over at the man in blue beside her. He wasn’t afraid, but something in the General’s tone was causing him to give his undivided attention. She reached out for Rex in the force and hoped he wouldn’t step out of line. This was all her doing. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Stepping forward, Ahsoka began, “Master. The Captain and I 一 we are aware. We both understand the repercussions and that what we are participating in is considered wrong and illegal. It is against both the Jedi Code and the Galactic Army of the Republic’s regulations. I understand your anger, Master, but it is not the Jedi way. Reach out in the force. Know that what I’m telling you is true. This is my blame to take responsibility for, not Rex’s.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Not the Jedi way? Attachment wasn’t the Jedi way! Somehow, he thought she might know about his infraction. Her calming words almost worked, “<em>Ahsoka</em>. How <em>long</em>?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rex interrupted, “Sir, the Commander’s honesty is genuine. Except, she is attempting to cover for crimes that are mine and mine alone. It was after Umbara, sir. The traitor Krell and the events that occurred on that planet were ones that deconditioned me as an effective Captain and as a soldier. Do with me as you will, General, but know my truth first. Ahsoka and I do not <em>fuck</em>, as you so tastelessly described. I have loved Commander Tano for a while and it was the aforementioned events that caused me to lose sight of my duties.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The inferno within Anakin was now reduced to a charred glow; something slightly brighter than the one that was always there. The words spoken by Captain Rex were undeniably true. He felt it in the force and in the two people before him; two people who had become older and wiser and consenting <em>adults</em> over the years of the war. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The trio processed the silence and everything that had been said. Anakin knew. They were found out. Consequences were up in the air. Someone revealed the truth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>No longer concerned about Anakin’s infuriation, Ahsoka stepped closer to Rex, closer than she ever would’ve in <em>front</em> of anyone. He reached for her with the hand not holding his bucket and held her fingers in his gloved ones.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Knowing the answer already, the defeated General resumed, “Rex, everything you said, is it true?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The blonde straightened his posture, “Every word, sir. If I am to be dealt with for this offense, I will have it known that it was a law worth breaking.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Consequences will be weighed. Your honesty is tough to digest, but I am glad to know that my padawan is not being disrespected. More extensive action <em>will</em> be taken, if that <em>ever</em> becomes the case. Do I make myself clear, Captain?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sir, yes sir!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Anakin dismissed Rex after that. He did notice that the Captain didn’t attempt to conceal the affectionate look towards Ahsoka as he made for the exit, their fingers still touching until he was far enough away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A sigh escaped him as the blast door closed and he and Ahsoka were alone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His padawan shifted uncomfortably as she waited for him to start talking.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ahsoka. Tell me what to do. Tell me how I should process this. Rex is just a clone. There’s millions of his exact copy that exist. Please, tell me why it couldn’t have been the Bonteri kid?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That was the last thing she ever expected to hear from her Master. He never asked her for guidance. She completely expected him to lay down the law and have a punishment already waiting. By the mention of Lux, she’d concluded that Senator Amidala had told Anakin about their interactions. The last thing she wanted was anything bad to happen to Rex. She’d ask Anakin for full blame and take all the responsibility.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Placing a hand over his, she spoke, “Anakin, I don’t want anything to happen to Rex because of me. I would like to assume full responsibility. I understand that attachments are forbidden, and that involving myself with a soldier is more punishable than just anyone. All I ask, is that this be dealt with privately. The relations between the Captain and I will cease.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She sounded so defeated. His heart broke for her, knowing that he couldn’t ask her to sever the ties she’s created with her chosen partner. He’d be a hypocrite to do so. Anakin could never forgive himself if anything detrimental happened to Ahsoka. He made a promise multiple times to never abandon or let anything harm her. That was a promise he wasn’t about to break.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Snips. I can’t help you much if this gets out… but if it does, I’ll fight tooth and nail for you. You know that. And just by some words or cues you’ve given me over the years, I’m sure you also know about me and Sen一”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ahsoka stopped him with a soft smile, “I know, Anakin… Thank you.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>